maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Furok
See Furok's Gallery for more images Furok is the main Dream Creature of Tony Jones. He resembles a relatively large blue-and-white furred animal, although most of his species has brown fur, with two antler-like appendages coming out of his head. He is shown as being quite powerful. Before belonging to Tony, Furok was his grandfather's Dream Creature. Originally, Furok was afraid of flying, but he learned to get used to it thanks to an Arderial Silver Wing Relic. ''Card text: ''Name: Furok ''Region: Unknown ''Furok is Tony Jones' Dream Creature and can blast energy from his powerful antlers. Attacks * Color blast * Energy blast * Energy Shield * Paw Slam The following attacks are used in Magi Nation The Game: * Scratch- This is Furok's first move. It uses its claws on a single target, dealing light damage. * Maul- An attack using Furok's antlers. Furok charges at a single target antlers first and clashes with it. The damage of this attack increases with Furok's level. * Impale- This attack is an advanced version of Maul. This move is deprived from Maul as the name implies, and is largely similar, accept with the option of targeting the Magi instead of only the Dream Creatures. Subspecies Furok (brown fur)- Although he bears the same name as Tony's dream creature, this creature has brown-colored fur and his horns appear more like antlers. A small blue bird perches on his left antler. He appeared in the video game and card game, and this coloration of the Furok species is the most common. In Magi Nation, The Game, he is Tony's first Dream Creature which he found as a "crystal" in a cave. It makes its first actual appearance when is attacks Korg's Black Avogo, and its Animite is later made forged into a Ring by Pruitt in Vash Naroom. ''Card text: ''Effect - Retrieve: When a defending Creature removes energy from Furok, place half of that energy, rounded up, back on your Magi. "Fine, you can pet it. But don't blame me if it rolls over on you" ''-Wence, Adventurer'' ---- Blue-furred Furok- A dream creature who only appeared by this exact design the game. He is a shy creature resembling a two-toned blue bear with deer-like antlers as opposed to the horns of Tony's Furok. His battle effect allows another dream creature to be magined when he loses energy due to an attack. ---- Baby Furok- A small two-toned brown bear creature with two antlers appearing much like a smaller brown-furred Furok. ---- Furok Guardian- A Naroom dream creature which has an appearance much like a lion. Like Baby Furok, he is brown, but also has some white fur. ---- Furok Protector- A dream creature from Nar which looks much like Furok Guardian in size, has a long brown mane, ice crystals on his back, and has brown and ice-blue fur. ---- Hunter Furok- A Nar dream creature resembling a Shadow Furok with dark turquoise and light gray fur. His four horns appear twisted much like those of an antelope; two appear on the top of his head, the other two near where his ears would be. ---- Ice Furok- A creature from Nar resembling a polar bear with brown antlers and ice-blue claws. He appears fatter than most Furok, has smaller eyes, and a larger nose. ---- Rokreeper Furok is one of only three dream creatures shown being able to combine. With Ugger and Freep, he becomes the mighty Rokreeper. Trivia * In the first episode, Tony was seen drawing a colored picture of a creature he called "Furok." This image looked just like Furok as he appeared in the TV show * Furok bears a remarkable resemblance to two entirely different dream creatures: the Core creature, Orok, and the Arderial creature, Brannix, when Furok is given wings from a Silver Wing Relic. image:Orok.jpg|Orok image:Brannix.jpg|Brannix * In Magi Nation, The Game, the requirement for forging a Furok ring is FOUR Furok Animite, but when Tony finds Furok in its Animite form and takes it to Pruitt the Ringsmith, she successfully forges a ring with only that ONE piece of Animite. *The Blue-furred Furok bears some resemblance to the character James P.Sullivan, from Monsters Inc. Category:Dream Creatures Category:Unknown Location Dream Creatures Category:Furok Species